


Stiles Winchester

by Qlstreur



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlstreur/pseuds/Qlstreur
Summary: Stiles Stilinski always thought the sherrif was his biological father. But what if that's not true.After being lied to for 18 years Stiles is determined to find his real father.With the help of Scott and Lydia, Stiles is going on a journey to find his real father. But what if his father is someone that lives adangerous life, and happens to be one of the best hunters there is. With a best friend that is a werewolf and Lydia being a benshee it may be a problem.
Kudos: 13





	1. Finding out the truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the book.

Stiles POV

I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. It takes me a couple of minutes to fully wake up. Once I'm fully awake I shut of my alarm and get out of bed. I walk to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. after 15 minutes I walk down stairs to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table. Good morning dad. dad looks up from the paper and reply's:' Good morning son.' After some talking and eating breakfast I say goodbye to my dad and leave for school.  
I step into my jeep and pray it starts. once it starts I drive of to school. As I park my jeep in the parking lot I see that most of the pack is already at school.  
I'm greeted by everyone. When Lydia asks where Liam is.  
Scott: "Liam's not coming to school he's not feeling so good after what happened yesterday."  
I chuckle at the thought of Liam crashing into a tree on a full moon and knocking himself out.  
After some chatting we make our way to class just as the bell rings.  
First period me, Malia and Lydia had math. Total torture, but we had Lydia's notes to help us. I zone out for most of the class and now and then talk to Lydia and Malia.  
As the first period ends I go look for Scott we cause we have economics next. With our o so lovely coach.  
After a boring class of economics I have history with Malia and English alone.

\-------------time skip to lunch------------

As I sat at our usual table in the cafeteria. After talking about random things Scott tells everyone to come to a pack meeting after school.  
As I sit in chemistry which is my last period I start to wonder if there is maybe a new threat or something. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell what means that I have lacrosse practice with Scott.  
In the locker room there is as usual lot of talking and joking. Scott and me are talking about the pack meeting. So is this about a new treat or something? I ask Scott. "I don't know." Says Scott.  
Practice was torture coach made us run ten laps around the field, and made us do condition training.

\--------time skip to pack meeting--------

It is total chaos during the meeting everyone was talking to each other stories. So we ended the meeting and decided to do it later when not everyone was tired and irritated.

Scott POV

The meeting was an complete mess, everyone was talking and getting angry at each other. So I ended the meeting and told everyone that we will continue an other time.  
I ask Stiles if he can give me a ride since my bike is out of gas.  
After Stiles dropped me at my house I take a well deserved long shower. When I'm done I go to bed immediately cause I'm tired. But something is just not feeling right. So I decide to go read something.

Stiles POV 

I make my way home after I dropped of Scott of at home. As I park my jeep I see that my dad is already home. I walk into the kitchen to see my dad asleep on the kitchen table with a bottle of vodka in his hand. 

I sigh when I see mom's wedding ring and photos of mom and dad. I carefully clean up the mess dad made, when the key to the attic catches my eye.  
Dad always keeps it locked for some reason. I grab the key and go upstairs. After mom died I always wanted to know what was up there.  
As I'm about to open the lock I hesitate for a minute but open it anyways.  
The attic is covered in dust and is full of boxes. I make my way to one specific box. It's the box that my mom had by her side of the bed just before she died.  
I carefully took the box with me to my room, after I locked the attic and placed the key back I made my way to my room where I placed the box.  
I sit on my bed with the box in front of me. As I open the box I don't see anything suspicious in the box. Until I see an file with my name on it.  
I open the file to see my birth certificate in it. I'm confused but start reading it. 

Name: Stiles Winchester  
Mother: Claudia Anderson  
Father: Dean Winchester 

I can't read further cause tears are streaming over my cheeks. My whole life was a lie. The sherif wasn't my real dad and I never met my real father.  
I quickly put the file back. I decide I need to stay somewhere else till I talk about it with da...... I start to think about it. I'm not calling him dad anymore he lied to me for now it's Noah.  
I grab all the stuff I think I need. Which isn't that much. I pack two backs one for clothes and the other one for other stuff. I grab a couple of plaid and flannel shirts and some plain shirts. I also grab a couple pairs of jeans and my shoes. Then I go pack the other back I grab my laptop, pillow, toilet stuff, money, phone and charger and some other crap. I grab my phone and dial Scott's cell. He answers with a sleepy voice."Stiles why in gods name are you calling me at 3 in the night?"  
I then realize how late it actually was.  
Uhm hey there Scottie boy. I kinda need a place to crash.  
"What happened is everything okay?"  
Yes.....no can I explain when I get to you?  
"Of course there are best buds for."  
Okay I'm on my way then. Thanks Scott.  
"No problem Stiles. Oh I forgot don't ring the doorbell my moms asleep. Send me a text when you here."

\----------time skip to Scott's house------

I send Scott the text that I'm at his house. I get an reply almost immediately. As Scott opens the door he bombarded me with questions.  
Woah slow down I'll tell you everything can we please just get inside first?  
"Of course need a hand?"  
Yeah if you can get that box in the jeep I'll grab the rest.  
Scott helps me to set everything in the spare room. 

Scott POV

Once I helped Stiles with everything he had I ask him why he needs a place to crash.

Stiles POV

Scott asks why I need a place to crash.  
Scott it may be better if we sit down.  
Once we sit down I start to tell."So I come home and see that my dad....has been drinking again. So after I cleaned up his mess I see the key to the attic. Scott:"the attic that has been locked since your mom died?"  
No the one to Narnia. Of course the one to my attic.  
I continue with the story. So I go to the attic. There wasn't much special in the attic but one of the many boxes stood out, so I grabbed it and my name was on it. I took it to my room, but first placed the key back. When I open the box there where just some files in it. One is my birth certificate.  
At this point I can't hold my tears back anymore so I let them fall.  
Scott the sherif isn't my real father. They lied to me all those years.

Scott POV 

As Stiles burst into tears I grab him and hold him close. After a few minutes of Stiles crying in pull away from the hug. Stiles it's gonna be okay. Stiles just stared at me with tears still in his eyes.  
Stiles do you wanna tell me who your real father is? 

Stiles POV 

I tell Scott that my father is Dean Winchester. Scott just nods and asks if I wanna talk now or in the morning.  
I rather talk in the morning if that's okay. Scott:" Of course that is okay. Now go to bed and we will talk tomorrow.  
We say our goodnight and I'm of to bed. The second my head hits my pillow I fall asleep. The last thoughts I have are what an awful day it was.


	2. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter I hope everyone enjoys.  
> SIDE NOTE THE LAYOUT OF THIS CHAPTER STIL NEEDS TO BE CHANGED

Stiles POV

I wake up with an headache. Probably from crying last night. I get out of bed. I quickly grab some clothes and head to the bathroom.

Scott's POV

I wake up hearing Stiles door open. I dress and go downstairs to wait for him.

Stiles POV

As I make my way down stairs I hear Scott cursing. Wondering what it is about I go to the kitchen where the cursing comes from.

I see Scott covered in flour and broken eggs on the ground. I burst out in laughter.

Scott how many times did I tell you that your terrible at making pancakes?

Scott:' About a dozen times.' He says with an goofy grin.

After I make pancakes and ate them Scott asks me how I am.

I think for a minute and say that I'm fine. I know Scott doesn't believe me.

As we're driving to the woods I start to wonder why da....Noah never told me about it. Why would he lie?

The car comes to an stop. I let Scott drive I didn't feel like driving today.

We step out of my jeep and start to walk towards the woods.

_SC=Scott_

_ST=Stiles_

_SC: So.......I'm sorry I have no idea how to start_

_ST: It's okay I guess. I don't even know how to react myself._

_SC: What are you going to do now you know the sherif isn't your real father?_

_ST: I don't know. I don't even know if he's alive. Maybe he didn't want me._

_SC: Don't say that._

_ST: Scott I'm only naming possibilities._

_SC: Was there anything else in the box that could help us?_

_ST: I don't know that was the only thing I grabbed out of it. I was to shocked to look further._

_SC: Well what are we doing here then. Let's find out what is in that box._

Time skip to Scott's house

I park the jeep in front of Scott's house.

"I'll grab the box." I tell Scott. "Okay I'll grab some snacks and drinks." Scott says.

I grab the box out of the room I slept in and make my way downstairs.

I see Scott on the couch with snacks and drinks on the table.

I open the box and grab an bunch of files out of it. I had Scott a couple.

"Look for anything related to Dean Winchester okay?"

"Okay."

Scott's POV

Not even 10 minutes later I see an file about Dean Winchester.

"Hey Stiles look at this." I say as I show Stiles the file.

Stiles POV

Scott says he found something. I take an look at it. It's an letter from my mother.

I read it.

_Dear Stiles,_

_If your reading this I didn't got the opportunity to tell you my self._  
_I'm sorry you need to hear it like this but Noah is not your real father._  
_His name is Dean Winchester. He didn't know I was pregnant with you when he left for his job._  
_He was an extraordinary person he saved many lives with his job. But he needs to travel a lot. That's why I didn't tell you._  
_Noah knows he swore he would raise you as his own._  
_Please don't be mad it was the best for everyone._  
_I wish you the best my son._

_Love mom._

At the end I have tears in my eyes. I need to find him.

I let Scott read the letter. After he finishes the letter he looks at me with his puppy eyes.

Several hours later we went true the whole box. It ends up I have an uncle called Sam. And that's it.

My phone starts to ring. It's Lydia I pick up the phone.

_L=Lydia_

_S=Stiles_

_S:hey Lydia_

_L:hey I was wondering are you guys still up for movie night?_

_S:I think so._

_L:great I'll be there in ten._

_S:see you in ten._

_L:bye_

I end the phone call. Scott we need snacks and drinks like right now.

Scott's POV

Stiles hangs up the phone and looks at me with an deadly serious look.

"We need snacks and drinks like right now."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well we forgot its movie night Lydia is going to be here in ten."

Shit I totally forgot.

We start running through the house cleaning the mess we made. When the bell rings there are still files everywhere on the floor.

Me and Stiles race to the door crashing into each other on the way.

Stiles POV

The bell rings I race to the door crashing into Scott on the way.

I open the door Lydia stands there with chips and movies.

She bursts in to laughter when I open the door.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You to look like shit. What happened here?" She asks.

Long story I tell her.

Lydia POV

I burst into laughter as Stiles opens the door. He looks like shit his hair is everywhere chips on his shirt. After he says it's an long story I walk inside.

It's like a bomb exploded here.

We sit down on the couch.

"Well start talking if it's an long story."

Stiles starts to talk and I already know it's going to be an long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's it for this weeks chapter. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next weeks chapter won't be uploaded till Saturday.  
> Reason I get to be a complete child in Disney Land next week.
> 
> Have a wonderful week everyone.
> 
> Your Author Quinty


	3. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short.  
> I'm sorry I have it really busy at my internship and with Christmas preparations and all.  
> But enough about that enjoy the chapter.

Lydia POV

It took Stiles 2 hours to explain everything and let me tell you it could have been a lot faster if they hadn't had so much energy drinks.  
So when he finally finished I didn't know what to say.

"So.............. the sheriff isn't your real father but someone named Dean Winchester." I said.  
"That's right," Stiles says.  
"So what's your plan?"

Stiles POV

"I honestly don't know." For now, I think watching a movie is an great idea. Just to clear our heads.  
"Sounds good to me." Scott says.  
I turn to Lydia. 

What movies did you bring?  
"Well I brought the Avengers and the Hunger Games. You guys chose." She says.  
After arguing what movie, we watch we settled with the Hunger Games.

\-------Time skip to after the movie------

Scott POV 

After watching the Hunger Games, I was the only one awake.   
So I get the blankets and lay them over Stiles and Lydia.  
Then I grab a blanket for myself and settle on the couch. My eyes start to close and I fall asleep.

\-------Time skip to next morning------

I wake up and open my eyes to close them immediately the sun is shining in my face. I take some time to get used to the light. I look around to see that Stiles and Lydia are still asleep. I make my way to the kitchen and get some cereal. As I finish my cereal, I hear voices from the living room not long after that a sleepy Lydia and Stiles come into the kitchen.  
They both eat a bowl of cereal.  
After we cleaned the living room from yesterday, we all get dressed.

Lydia POV 

I just got dressed when I get an text from Malia:

M-Malia   
L-Lydia   
M-hey do you want to hang out today?  
L-sure, should I ask the others?  
M-fine by me.  
L-what time should we do and where?  
M-how about 1pm and in the park.  
L-okay see you then.  
M-bye see you then.

I quickly tell the others and put my phone in my pocket. I make my way down stairs and tell Scott and Stiles the plan for today. They both agree.   
"It is only 11am we have 2 hours what do you guys want to do?" "How about we watch some tv till it's time?" Stiles replied.  
"Fine by me. How about you Scott?" "Yeah sure." He says.

Stiles POV 

We have been watching tv for some time now. I look on my phone and see that it is 12:30 I quickly get up and turn the tv of.   
"Why did you turn the tv of?" Scott asks.  
"Well we don't want to be late now. So but if you get of your ass and hurry or we will be late."  
We arrived a little late due the fact that my baby didn't start.

For once we had an non supernatural day. We went to get ice cream and had an fun time.   
It is now 5pm everyone is heading home. After I dropped Lydia off at home me and Scott headed to his house.

Just as I parked the jeep my phone went off. I look to see who is calling only to see that it's my so called father.  
"Aren't you going to pick up?" Scott asks.  
"No it's my so called father."  
"You know you have to face him some time, you can't keep avoiding him." Scott says.  
I sigh. I just can't face him at least not yet.

We head inside the rest of the day was fun, but I just can't stop thinking about what my real father would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be published next week before Christmas.


	4. Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all Happy new year everybody, and second of all I'm sorry.  
> I know I said i was going to post another chapter before Christmas but i got sick over the holidays and it slipped my mind.
> 
> But I'm all better now and back with a new chapter

Stiles POV 

I'm laying in bed thinking about yesterday. It was an good day no supernatural crap or anything.  
After Noah called yesterday I couldn't stop thinking. Maybe Scott was right, maybe I should talk to him. Yeah I should just go and talk to him. What if he knows where I can find my dad?  
My thoughts are interrupted by Scott coming in the room.

St:Stiles 

Sc:Scott

Sc: you okay?

St: yeah I'm fine just thinking about Noah. I think I'm gonna go talk to him today.

Sc: well if you want I can go with you.

St: thank you I really appreciate it.

After getting ready to go talk to Noah we walk to my house. I stand in front of the door. I hesitate but still knock.  
Noah opens the door and stands there for an second before giving me a bone crushing hug.

I had texted him just before we left telling him I wanted to talk.  
We get inside and sit around the dining table. 

So you wanted to talk. Noah says.  
I think of what I'm going to say. But I just can't sand not knowing so I just ask him. Yeah I wanted to know why you never told me you weren't my real father. 

Noah stays silent for a few minutes before saying.  
'It's because I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want to tell you that you're father doesn't even know you exist. I thought it was better not to tell you.  
But I was wrong I should've told you.' He says with tears in his eyes.

All I can think of now is that he only wanted to protect me from getting hurt.  
I stand up and make my way towards Noah and give him a hug.  
Tears are streaming down my cheeks. 'It's okay I was mad but I understand now.'

After we talked for hours and agreed that I would stay at Scott's for a little longer.  
Scott and I said goodbye and went back to Scott's.

It was already late so I went straight to bed. I couldn't sleep so I started to wonder what my father could do for living that he had to travel a lot.  
What would he be like?  
How does he look?  
What would my uncle be like?  
I kept coming up with more questions but after thinking about so many things my eyes start to get heavy so I let sleep take over.

I wake up to hear my alarm go of. Why does school have to start so early?  
I get out of bed and do the usual morning routine.  
I look at my phone to see what time it is as I brushed my teeth.  
It's 8 am. Shit we're gonna be late if we don't leave within 10 minutes! I rush outside the bathroom grab my backpack and make my way downstairs to see Scott already waiting for me.

Scott and I just made it in time. I make my way over to my locker and grab my stuff for the first period. 

Time skip to after school

I had the worst Monday ever. I couldn't keep my head by the lessons.  
I was thinking about my father the whole day. Scott noticed it and now we where talking about where he could be right now.

'Maybe we can go search for him?' Scott asks.

I don't know we got school and everything.  
'Stiles I know this means a lot to you don't make excuses.' He says.  
You're right. Okay but we will go next week first we have to find out more about him.

'Alright but I think we need to include Lydia in this she already knows about it.' Scott says.  
I'll call her when we're at your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter I'm going to try and update once a week.  
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
